Our Love Has A Song
by lavi-was-here
Summary: Its really surprising how one night can change the view of everything. Thats what happens to Kanda and his friends. Kanda x oc, Allen x oc, Alma oc, Lavi x oc, Link x oc The song used is Take my hand by Simple Plan. I do not own D Gray Man.
1. Chapter 1

It's kind of amazing how one days events can change your whole view on everything. That' what happened to Kanda and his closest friends.

It all started when Lavi and Alma came across a poster for a concert,"this looks fun doesn't it Alma?" Lavi asked pointing to the poster" Plus the bands lead singer is my cousin," he added, seeing Alma nod. "Sure we should drag Yuu with us, he stays inside way to much,"Alma said dialing the number to reserve tickets into his phone before putting the device to his ear. "By the way Lavi how many tickets should I reserve for us?" Alma asked putting his hand to the receiver."About six,"the reply came from the red head. Alma nods reserving their tickets.

"No a million times, no. I'm not going to that dumb concert, and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind," Kanda said crossing his arms when Lavi and Alma showed him the poster. Both boys smile holding up Mugen, Kanda's prized katana, "you sure Yuu-chan~," Lavi asked in a sing song voice, while Alma's snickers could be heard from the background. Kanda makes a fist sighing"Che, fine I'll go as long as I get Mugen back," Kanda said his signature scowl on his face. Both boys cheer loudly.

-Later That Night-

"I can't wait Kaoru-chan! What if we get discovered during our concert!"Nariposa, a young teen with shoulder length ginger hair the left fringe covering her right light pink eye, shouted happily running around backstage all while Allen and Saya sit at the table sipping their tea as calmly and as humanely possible. Kaoru, a teenager with Striking Blood red hair and gaze catching dark green eyes, lays on the couch, while Tonome, a muscular young man with light green hair and several small hoop earrings in his left ear and one in his lip, tunes his guitar. A knock on the door interrupts Nariposa's random rant about what she would do if they weren't discovered soon,"Yes Zander?"Kaoru said standing up with fluid like movements. "The concert is beginning soon and you have visitors Kaoru," Zander, a well muscled older boy with shaggy black hair, said holding the door open for Kaoru as she steps through following silently behind her Bodyguard to the VIP room. Zander opens the door only to reach for his weapon when a streak of red flashes through his field of vision. Kaoru's hand quickly touches Zander's bicep silently telling him to stop, before she herself gets tackle hugged by Lavi. "It's fine Zander it is only my silly cousin,"Kaoru said a grin on her face when she sees Lavi's pout of being called silly. "I'll show you silly,"Lavi shouted before proceeding to tickle Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru laughs kicking him off following him into the room, while Zander waits outside the door. "Are these your friends Lavi?"Kaoru asked glancing around the room. Lavi nods"The girl with cream colored hair's name is Yue vire, The man net to her with the long blond hair is Link Howard, The brunette standing behind him with the scar going across the bridge of his nose is Alma Karema, the boy net to me is my lover Dyson Sion, and finally the guy stulking in the corner is Yuu Kanda but if you know whats good for you I would just call him Kanda," Lavi said finishing with a smile.

Kaoru smiles bowing "It is very nice to meet you guys, but my apologies I must be going back to my band for we will be starting the concert very soon,"She said a bright smile on her face, "But I would love it if you guys would meet my band after the show. Would that be alright?" Kaoru asked. Lavi smiles and nods. Kaoru smiles opening the door walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kanda stares at the spot where Lavi's cousin had been standing, only to be jolted out of his trance like state by a hand waving in front of his face. Lavi grins"You okay Yuu-chan~ You kinda zoned out there for a moment."Lavi said with his ever present goofy smile on his face. Kanda makes a angry face before storming out of the room to go to the stands, the music just starting as they got there.

Hey, Hey

Hey, Hey

Sometimes I feel like everyone's got a problem,

sometimes I feel like no one wants to solve them.

I know that people say that we're never gonna make it, But I know we're gonna get through this(close your eyes and please don;t let me go. Don't, don't, Don't, Don't let me go now

(close your eyes and please Don't let me let you go)

Don't, Don't, Don't

Saya, a petite girl with ash gray waist length hair with golden yellow eyes, sings back up for Kaoru their voice completely contrasting with each other, when Saya was singing Kaoru looked at Kanda winking at him causing him to blush slightly. Kaoru smiles before singing in harmony with Saya for the chorus of the song.

[Chorus]

Take my hand tonight,

Let's not think about tomorrow,

Take my hand tonight,

We could find some place to go,

Cause our hearts are locked forever,

And our love will never die.

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Kanda feels his heart beat along with the song, meanwhile Lavi and Alma shout"Whooooooo" at the top of the lungs already roaring drunk, Link smiles watching the bass player move her fingers quickly across the cords of her guitar, while Yue stares at the drummer his eyes closed while he plays.

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment,

Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement.

If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy,

But I know they just don't understand.

(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)

Don't, Don't Don't, Don't let me go now

(close your eyes don't let me let you go)

Don't , Don't, Don't~

[chorus]

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go,

Cause our hearts are locked forever,

And our love will never die.

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Hey,Hey

Hey,Hey

The rain drops

The tears keep falling

I see your face and it keeps me going

If I get lost your lights gonna guide me

And I know that you can take me home

You can take me home.

[Chorus]

Take my hand tonight,

Let's not think about tomorrow,

Take my hand tonight,

We could find some place to go,

Cause our hearts are locked forever,

And our love will never die.

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Take my hand tonight,

Let's not think about tomorrow,

Take my hand tonight,

We could find some place to go,

Cause our hearts are locked forever,

And our love will never die(Love will never die)

Take my hand tonight

One last time.

As the last note was played and the last lyric was sung everyone in the stadium bursts to their feet giving Innocence a standing ovation applauding loudly. Kaoru turns her head smiling at her band mates before they all head backstage to relax and wait for her friends to sober up. "We did it!" Nariposa shouted jumping up and down like a hyperactive child on a sugar high. After Lavi's friends meet the band members Kaoru takes her umbrella out and begins to walk home. As she walks she gets followed by her drummers master/ foster father, General Cross Marian. Kaor walks silently hearing footsteps splashing in the puddles behind her, quickly retracting her umbrella in its usual form she swings her leg up kicking Cross right in his manhood, shouting "hentai!" at the man she swings her umbrella into his face, sending him flying down the street about at that time the sun drys the puddles.(oh did I forget o mention that Kaoru had five years of softball up her sleeves when she hit Cross?) The red head sweatdrops when Cross stands up babying his now bleeding nose,"I am not a fucking hentai!" he shouts chasing her while she laughs her head off.


	3. Author's Note

As of now I have a case of severe writers block for this story so sorry for the inconvenience. If you have any ideas for further things you would like to read please comment and I will work on adding your idea's into the story^^. I thank you for your patience.


End file.
